Sun and Moon: A New Story
by FireflyLake
Summary: Selene is the pride and joy of Ash and Serena. Her parents worked hard to get where they are now and had, with lots of help, created a safe and peaceful world for both humans and pokémon. That world is torn apart almost over night for them. Faba has found loyal followers and corrupted Lusamine. In a last ditch effort to save Selene and Elio they are sent to another dimension.


A girl flipped through a photo album in the dark, her only lighting from a Dedenne shaped nightlight. In one picture a young girl with honey colored hair and blue eyes hugged a boy with black spikey hair. The next one was of the boy offering her flowers. After a few more pictures it showed him proposing to her. Following that there were many wedding pictures filled with lots of pokémon, friends and family.

Flipping a few more pages she found the boy grew up to be the champion of Alola. The girl grew up and after many contests and battles seemed to have won the title of Kalos Queen only to exchange it for the title of Grand Duchess. In each of the girl's pictures her belly slowly got bigger until it showed her retire. There were a few parties before it showed a baby girl. Bright blue eyes seemed to reflect the small girl's smile as her parents held her. A Pikachu sat atop her head, playfully messing up her dark brown hair.

The light flicked on in her room and the girl shut the book and hid it behind her. "Auntie!" The girl exclaimed trying to hide the book. "You came in so suddenly, you woke me up!" She faked a yawn as she stretched.

"Selene, now is not the time! Pack your things and fast!" The blonde woman didn't waste a second before opening the closet and throwing a bunch of clothes in a bag. "Now, Selene!" She was in a panic.

Selene kicked off her blankets, threw some clothes on and shoved both the book and nightlight in the bag. "Auntie what's happening?" Selene tried to keep up with her as her aunt grew frantic, collecting all the pokéballs in the house and sending them through a pc in her office. She looked over to the hallway and saw three bags already packed.

A man burst through the front door suddenly, his oxford blue hair in a mess and glasses falling off slightly. "Bonnie, Selene! Hurry up! Clemont can't keep it up for very long!" He held the door open as the girls ran out. He threw the bags in the back seat then started the car as Bonnie buckled them both up in the back.

"Uncle Max? I thought you were visiting Auntie May in Hoenn?" Selene was starting to get scared. "What's going on? Where's Uncle Clemont?" She looked back up at Bonnie.

Bonnie met Max's eyes in the mirror as he drove. "Just hush now. Go to sleep, I know you were up looking at that album again. Don't worry about anything. We will be meeting up with Uncle Clemont. We're all going home. Grandma and cousin Elio are waiting on a boat for us with Auntie Shauna." Bonnie smiled at her and laid her head across her lap.

Selene almost fell asleep before asking one more question. "What about Uncle Calem?" She saw the look of concern on her Aunt's face, but Max had told her he would do his best to meet them there. With that information she let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Selene stirred in her sleep. The bumping of the car had woken her up. Her vision was hazy, but she could see the familiar blonde hair and tall figure of her Uncle sitting in the passenger seat. He was loudly typing away on a laptop of sorts. "Uncle Clemont?" She yawned sleepily.

Clemont glanced back at her and smiled. "Sorry, did we wake you Selene?" He apologized as he continued to concentrate on what he was doing.

Selene nodded her head 'no'. It was silent in the car except for when Clemont would tell Max to turn. Selene sat up and looked out the window. Lumiose City was long gone and the night sky seemed to be getting even darker. Now and then she noticed the adults getting tense when another would come on to the road and pass them. "Why are we going back to Alola? Is everything okay?" Selene turned to Bonnie who just bit her lip, not wanting to lie. Auntie are Mom and Dad okay?" Selene began to worry all over again.

"Selene, Auntie Bonnie is tired. Why not let her rest?" Max looked at them from his mirror. "Your parents are fine. They asked us to meet up with them at Aether Paradise." He could see her trying to figure out what was going on. "Don't worry, they just really miss you and wanted us to bring you back. You miss them too right?" When Selene nodded he flashed her a smile. "See? Don't worry about it. Why don't you look through your album? It'll still be a while before we get to the boat."

Selene nodded and took out her album. She flipped through it, stopping on a few pictures from her last family vacation. She was sitting on a Rhyhorn with her Grandma in one picture. In the next she was playing with Bonnie and Clemont's pokémon. She flipped back a few pages to Max and Bonnie's wedding. May was there with her long-time boyfriend, Drew. She kept turning all the pages, seeing the life of her parents and all of their friends unfold before her. The last one she found was that of a blonde boy looking away from the camera while her parents took a picture with the boy's sister and a green haired boy. "Is that the Melemele Kahuna?" She looked at the goofy green haired boy.

Max nodded with a laugh. "If you're wondering about the funny-looking kid, it's probably him. From what I hear Hau was always very strange. He's actually the cousin of Sawyer. I saw him when I was visiting my sister."

Selene took the information in and looked back at the picture. "Is the blonde girl in this picture Auntie Lillie?" After Max confirmed her suspicions she looked to the boy who was turned away. "So then the boy in the corner is Mister Gladion?"

Max raised a brow in confusion. "Mister? Not Uncle?"

Selene stared at the image. "No. He scares me and he's not my real Uncle anyway." Selene shut the book and put it away.

"That's not very nice Selene. You know, he was there when you were born. Your parents wanted to have you Kanto. When it was getting close to your due date they boarded a boat in the hopes they would be in Kanto a few days later. Instead you decided to come early. Kanto was going to be days away and the closest place she could deliver you safely was at Aether. He helped Ms. Wicke to deliver you. When you were little he was always watching over you." Max sighed as Selene looked guilty. "I'm just saying, give him a chance. He cares for you. He's more family to you than I am."

"Okay. I'll do my best." Selene gave in and let silence settle back in their tiny car.

* * *

Several hours passed by in silence. It was starting to get brighter out, that's when Selene realized they were no longer on any route she had been used to. Trees covered them from above and the road was making their car ride bumpy. Not long after her realization they hit a small clearing.

At the edge of the land was a boat. Clemont finally closed his device and got out of the car. Max got out and quietly awoke Bonnie. They got all the bags put them on the small boat and got in. Clemont sat next to Selene and put his arm around her protectively.

Max took a pokéball out, aiming it at the water. A moment later a Swampert came out. "Swampert, I need you to give us a push out to the sea. There is another boat we need to get to." Max pointed into the distance where a fog had started to form.

Selene watched the massive pokémon get behind their small wooden boat and begin to push. Once they hit the water they began to move rather fast. She shivered closer to her Uncle. "Is the next boat going to be warm?" She looked up at him for some reassurance.

Before Clemont had a chance to answer them a loud flock of Fletchinder flew above them. He held on to Selene tightly and motioned for Max to do the same for Bonnie. "I don't mean to rush you, but I think you need to tell your partner to hurry up."

Max nodded and commanded Swampert to kick it up a few notches. In just a moment they were moving at high speeds. Behind them a loud crackle similar to thunder was heard. A tank-like machine rolled up to the shoreline and was firing towards them. Selene covered her ears as they just barely dodged each shot.

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think so far? Not sure if I should continue this on here or just on my own personal document.**_


End file.
